Potter! You're Dead!
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: On the day of Victoire and Teddy's wedding, James finds a mysterious box which smashes and transports Victoire, James, Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Hugo and Rose to 25 years in the past...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. **

**Also I might not be able to update this story too often as I'm focusing on my other one at the moment, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The Burrow had always been a very hectic place but on this particular August afternoon it was particularity hectic. The reason for this was that the wedding of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin was being held in the garden at 2 o'clock.

On the second floor of the Burrow, Victoire was being helped into her dress by her mother, Fleur and sister and Maid of Honour, Dominique. Victoire's cousins Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Lily were all in deep blue dresses with silver bows tied at the back in honour of Victoire's school house; Ravenclaw.

In the garden Victoire's brother, Louis and her cousins, Fred, James and Albus were seating some early arrivals in a great white tent. The Weasley brothers were trying to calm Bill down who seemed to be taking the marriage of his eldest daughter very hard. Teddy was pacing back and forth nervously while his godfather was telling him that there was no way Victoire would abandon him at the alter.

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley was sobbing about how it felt like only yesterday that it had been Fleur and Bill's wedding. Ginny, Audrey and Angelina were sorting out the remaining food and Arthur was calmly drinking some coffee and inspecting a new plug which he'd acquired the night before. Ron, Hermione and their children were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored" James complained "I'm never coming to another wedding again"<p>

"James, it hasn't even started yet" Albus replied incredulously

"Well I'm bored already" James repeated "But at least I brought something to amuse myself" he said producing a small red box from his robes.

"You weren't suppose to touch that, Dad said specifically not to go near it"

"Making me all the more curious; let's go show the girls"

"James…"

* * *

><p>"Were is Rose, she's supposed to be here" Victoire cried "She's my bridesmaid"<p>

"Well don't worry, if she doesn't turn up, you have plenty more" Roxanne joked

"This is _serious _Roxanne" Victoire replied close to tears

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure your Uncle Ron is just running late" Fleur comforted "I'll go down and Floo them now"

"Thank you Mum" Victoire smiled "Lucy, Molly, will you go and get my veil, I think I left it in Aunt Ginny's old room"

Fleur, Lucy and Molly exited the room only seconds before James came in with Albus trailing behind him telling him to give 'the box' back to Harry.

"What's that" Lily asked interested

"I don't know" James said "But seeing as Dad said not to touch, it must be interesting"

At this moment Rose burst into the room followed by Hugo.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Vicky" Rose said catching her breath "It was Dad, he's probably getting an earful downstairs from Mum and Grandma at the moment." Her statement was backed up by the sound of raised voices from the floors below.

"Just get your dress on" Dominique said quickly "I'll go tell Mum, you're here. She was about to Floo over"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Rose was ready but had found out about 'the box'.<p>

"You better give it back to your dad right now" Rose warned

"No way, I haven't even worked out what it does yet" James protested jumping out of the way as Rose reached for the box.

"James, give it here" Victoire said stepping in. "I'll look after it until after the wedding, it could be dangerous"

"No" James said defiantly "Hugo, catch"

Suddenly everything seemed to speed up. Lily watched as James tossed the box to the unsuspecting Hugo who turned around just in time for the box to hit his face, fall at Albus's feet and crack open. A black smoke came out of the box engulfing everyone in the room and the last thing Lily heard before she went into the dark was "_Potter you're dead_" screamed by both Rose and Victoire.


	2. August 1995

**Chapter 1 – August 1995**

In the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix it was unusually quiet. The Order was holding a meeting and Mrs. Weasley had split up the children over the house; she had decided they would work better on their own.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a loud crash in the living room. As the Order, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione entered from all areas of the house a most strange sight meet their eyes.

Seven people were picking themselves off the floor. There was a woman with long silvery blond hair wearing a huge white dress, three younger girls in blue floor length dresses; one with curly red hair, one with darkish coloured skin and black hair and the final girl with straight red hair which went past her shoulders. There were also three boys in dress robes; one had messy black hair and brown eyes, one with red-brown hair and one who could have been Harry's twin. From their attire it was assumed these people were a bridal party.

The strangers hadn't noticed they had an audience and about twelve wands pointing at them.

"Where the hell are we" the woman who looked like a bride said.

"Grimmauld Place" said the Harry clone. "It's Dad's old place in London. I told you not to touch the box James, but oh no –" Sirius, Remus and Harry looked up at the name James.

He was cut of by the bride "London! I _cannot _be in London! I need to be at The Burrow! Remember! Getting married to Teddy!" she screamed. The Weasleys all registered the Burrow which was mentioned. The bride turned on the messy haired boy "Potter, I'm going to murder you" she pulled out her wand but the Harry clone stepped in front of 'Potter'.

"Victoire, it is not going to help you get back to your wedding by killing James" Harry clone said

"Al, get out of the way. It might not help but it'll make me feel better" Victoire said. Fred and George stifled a laugh.

"Vicki, stop, I have an idea. If we're only in London you can Apparate home and then send people to side-along us back" the girl with the curly red hair said

"For once in your life you're talking sense, Rose" James said "See Victoire there is no need to kill me"

"I'll be telling Aunt Ginny about this, James. She can deal with you" Victoire said menacingly "Rose I'll go now, you're in charge until someone comes" Ginny was shocked as everyone stared at her _'Aunt Ginny'._

The dark-skinned girl had finally noticed the others in the room "Err, Vicky I don't think that apparating will get you home"

"Why not" Victoire snapped

"Turn around"

Victoire, James, Al and Rose turned to stare at the numerous wands pointing at them from the doorway. As Al scanned the people's faces he realised he recognised most of them. They were his family only they were younger and they were with people who he had only ever seen in photos. James seemed to notice this too as he was the first to speak.

"Crap"

"James … just what was that box" the youngest girl asked

Hermione head was whizzing with all that was going on._ 'It's Dad's old place' … a Harry clone … James … Potter … The Burrow … Aunt Ginny … apparating won't get you home…_

Arthur Weasley stepped forward, wand still out "Who are you and how did you get here"

"Well funny you should ask" the dark-skinned girl said "I think we're your future grandchildren"

Arthur dropped his wand. Molly eyes widened. Hermione was still trying to work out what was going on. Harry was staring at his clone. Bill was staring at Victoire. Ron looked like he'd been clubbed over the head. Fred and George shared evil smiles as they looked at Rose and the ginger boy and who they thought the parents were.

Victoire however cried "Roxanne I told you this isn't a time to joke"

"I'm not joking Vicky" Roxanne replied "Look at them, they're our family only younger"

"How do we know you aren't Death Eaters" Mad-Eye growled

Al let out a laugh; Harry Potter's children being accused of being Death Eaters.

"You think it's funny boy" Mad-Eye said glaring "Prove you're not Death Eaters or you'll be finding yourself on the way to Azkaban"

"How" Al asked getting worried

"Tell us something that proves you aren't Death Eaters" Arthur said "Or something that proves you're my…err…grandchildren."

"Okay then" James said smiling; time for some embarrassment. "Arthur, I happen to know Molly likes you calling her Mollywobbles when you're alone together and your greatest ambition is to learn how aeroplanes stay up." Arthur and Molly turned crimson "Remus you love Nymphadora here but you won't admit it because you're a werewolf and don't want to hurt her" Remus went red, Tonks glared at the mention of her name, why couldn't he say Tonks. James went on "Da…I mean…Harry you helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak the Hippogriff who is currently upstairs in Sirius's room because he was framed by Peter Pettigrew the Animagus for betraying your parents. I think that should do so all I have left to say is Mischief Managed, Padfoot, Moony" James finished with a wink in Remus and Sirius's direction.

"So do you trust that we're not Death Eaters now" Rose asked

"Yes" said Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George

"Well okay so you're not Death Eaters but I'd like to know who you really are then and how you got here" Mad-Eye said.

"Everyone sit down and we can discuss this" Rose said. Everyone seated themselves around the living room and Arthur asked "Okay why don't you all tell us your names first"

"Victoire" said the bride although most people had already guessed her name

"Rose" said the curly red haired girl

"Albus" the Harry clone said

"Lily" said the short red haired girl

"Roxanne" said the dark skinned girl

"Hugo" said the tall quiet boy

"And last but not least, James" said the messy haired boy "Now can I ask what year this is"

"It's August 1995" Dumbledore said "And what year are you from"

"2020" Rose said


	3. Introductions: James, Victoire, Lily

**Introductions: James, Victoire and Lily**

"James you are so dead, 25 YEARS IN THE PAST"

"Vicki, calm down" Roxanne said soothingly "We're going to get this whole mess sorted out"

"Well would you like to introduce yourselves, how about you tell us your age, your parents, your school house and what year you'll be in come September" Dumbledore said

"Great I'll go first" James said before anyone could say anything "James Sirius Potter at your service. I'm fifteen and going into fifth year. I play Chaser on the House Quidditch Team and I hope to be Captain this year. And my parents are Harry Potter and …"

"Just tell them James, they'll find out soon enough" Roxanne sighed

"Ginny Potter, well you'll know her as Weasley"

There was silence and then it all went a bit chaotic

"YOU NAMED YOUR SON AFTER ME"

"HARRY MARRIED MY LITTLE GIRL, OH I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN"

"PAY UP"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE UP, GINNY"

"YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER!"

"BLOODY HELL,"

Harry and Ginny were both scarlet. Hermione and Molly were beaming. Ron looked like he might hit Harry. Fred and George were looking money off Remus and Sirius. Bill was staring at Ginny like he'd never seen her before. McGonagall looked faint; this boy was named after two of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, nephew of another two, grandson of James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny and obviously liked causing mayhem. All McGonagall could do was hope she was retired by the time this boy came to Hogwarts. The Order members were all looking very amused. And the Next Generation were laughing at the chaos.

Harry was sitting thinking_; I marry Ginny, my best mate's little sister who has six brothers and have at least two children with her _(he'd noticed Al looked like him) _I don't even like her like that …_ "How am I alive in the future" he asked

"An excellent question" Fred said glaring at Harry know

"I just want to know how I let you get away with this" Ron said glaring at Harry

"Alright, alright" Hermione said as Ron continued to glare at Harry "You don't need to kill him, he's your best friend"

"But, my sister" Ron spluttered

"Ron, I don't know what happened, but obviously Harry and Ginny got married in the future and your going to have to accept that and remember that Harry is your best friend"

"Clearly getting married wasn't the only thing they did" Sirius said looking at James. This caused Fred and George to laugh but then they realised it was their sister and quickly shut up.

"Not helping, Sirius" Hermione said testily "Now that we've all sort of calmed down who else would like to introduce themselves"

"I'll go next" Victoire said "I'm Victoire Weasley"

"You're a Weasley" Ron said in disbelief staring at the beautiful woman

"Yes Uncle Ron" Victoire said smirking at the face he made "Anyway I'm twenty, I was in Ravenclaw at school and played Beater on the Quidditch Team. I was Prefect and Head Girl. I'm currently training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. I have a sister called Dominique, she's seventeen and about to enter her last year at Hogwarts, she's also a Ravenclaw and is Quidditch Captain, playing keeper. I also have a brother, Louis who is fifteen and in Gryffindor and plays Chaser along with James. And I am currently supposed to be in 2025 getting married to Teddy Lupin who has being predicting all week that'll I'll leave him at the alter, which I have done." Victoire finished this close to tears. Mrs. Weasley reached over and put an arm around her granddaughter.

"Victoire, why don't you tell us who your parents are" Arthur said at the same time Remus said "Teddy _Lupin_"

"My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley and Teddy's parents were Remus and Nymphadora Lupin" Victoire sniffed

_Were _thought Hermione _oh no, something must have happened to them._

"Fleur who" Molly asked suspiciously

"Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion in the Triwizard Tournament" James said guessing that they would only know her as that.

"Fleur" Bill beamed; he had thought Victoire had looked like her. He was know looking very proud as he smiled at his daughter after the list of things she had said she had done and her brother and sister.

"Fleur! Wow Bill you really can pick 'em, a part-Veela" George said thumping Bill on the back

"That's my mother your talking about" Victoire glared at George

"Nymphadora Lupin" Tonks said slowly; _Victoire couldn't mean me, but then again how many people have mothers stupid enough to call them Nymphadora!_

"Moony, we're family" Sirius said

"I can't have a son. I'm a werewolf" Remus said getting worried

"Remus, you've spent all your life alone, its time you settled down with a nice family" Sirius said seriously **(A.N. Sorry I couldn't help it) **

"But Sirius, he's sure to be a werewolf, how could I be so selfish" Remus said mentally kicking himself

"Remus, shut up" Sirius said "You don't even know that he is a werewolf yet"

"Can you tell me about Teddy" Tonks asked, she had heard Remus's worrying and hoped that the others could assure him that Teddy wasn't a werewolf.

Victoire's face lit up "Yes, he is the most amazing guy anyone could ever ask –"

Lily interrupted "Don't mind her she's going off on one of her lovesick rants again. Teddy was named after your dad and his own dad so his full name is Ted Remus Lupin. He's twenty-two now and was a Gryffindor at school. He didn't play Quidditch on the team he was the commentator"

"So was I" Remus said absentmindedly; he was listening intently to find out if Teddy was a werewolf

Lily smiled and went on "He was also Prefect and Head Boy, but don't worry Sirius he carried on the Marauder legacy along with the rest of us" Sirius beamed "He's a Metamorphmagus" Tonks also beamed "and he's not a werewolf although he does get cranky on a full moon" Sirius smiled smugly at Remus who had let out a sigh of relief and was now smiling

"And he's an Auror" Al added

Tonks and Remus were now both smiling proudly both wishing that Teddy had been sent back with the other time travellers

"Okay enough about Teddy," James said getting bored "Lils introduce yourself"

Lily smiled "I'm Lily Luna Potter" Ginny smiled; she had noticed this girl looked very like her. Harry also smiled, he had a funny feeling that Lily was a Daddy's Girl. Ron looked slightly pale wondering just how many children his best mate and his sister had. Lily continued "I'm twelve and I'll be starting second year. I'm a Gryffindor and I'm going to try out for Seeker, if James becomes Captain he has to make me Seeker or else I might let slip to Mum what I saw him doing in that broom cupboard"

"That's enough Lily" James said quickly as Roxanne started looking interested "I already told you that even if I'm not Captain you'll still get on the team, your brilliant"

"So you play Seeker" Harry said; he had quickly decided he liked Lily

"Yes, you taught me how to play, you also Al but I'm better then him" Lily said

"Why didn't I teach James?" Harry asked

"I was more interested in playing Chaser and seeing as I have my own personal World-Cup-Standard trainer in my own home I couldn't miss the opportunity"

"You live with a famous Quidditch Chaser" Fred said excitedly

"Yes, my mum" James said proudly

"Ginny" George scoffed "She can't even fly a boom"

"Yes I can" Ginny said annoyed

"Of course you can Aunt Ginny" Hugo said "After you left school in 1999, you joined the Harpies 2000-2001 squad hired personally by Gwenog Jones. You then went on to play up until December 2004 when you were pregnant with James. You also broke the World records for the most goals scored in a match and a season. You brought England to victory in the 2002 World Cup and your now in charge of the Quidditch column at the _Daily Prophet_."

Ginny couldn't believe this; not only did she marry Harry she also became a World Famous Quidditch Star.

"Wow" was really all anybody would say.

"Can you please all stop staring at me like I've got three heads" Ginny said after a few minutes of people just looking at her "Who'd like to introduce themselves next?"

"I will" said Albus


	4. Introductions: Albus and Hugo

**Introductions; Albus and Hugo**

"Wow, you could be Harry's twin" Ron said "Please tell me Harry and Ginny have no other children" he added pleadingly.

"Nope just us three" Al said "Anyway I'm Albus Potter" he figured it would be safer not to mention Severus from what he had been told of his father's previous attitudes to Snape.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Thank you Harry; that means a lot"

"Err, no problem Professor" Harry replied

"Well I'm fourteen and I'm going into Fourth year. I play Seeker for Ravenclaw"

"You're a Ravenclaw" Sirius said shocked "You must be the first Potter for centuries not to be Gryffindor"

"I am, and so what. Ravenclaw is a much better house then Gryffindor" Al said as Vicki nodded "And anyway I'm not the only Ravenclaw in my family, Vicki, Dominique, Molly and I are all Ravenclaws. Also my best friend, Scorpius is in Ravenclaw too"

"Molly" said Molly

"She's Percy's daughter" Rose said

"Percy" Fred and George said darkly

"What's wrong with Uncle Percy" Hugo asked

"He's a family disowning, ministry-loving prat" George said

"He left the family for a few years back during the war, Hugo" Vicki said sadly

"You mean he comes back" Ron said

"Yes" Rose nodded. Molly breathed a sigh of relief

"And we forgive him"

"Yes, he came back in the middle of the Final Battle and fought against Voldemort and his forces" Vicki said

"You said his name" Ron said shocked

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" Hugo said "Anyway Voldemort was destroyed before any of us were born"

"WHAT, HE'S GONE" everyone said getting excited

"Yes, Daddy defeated him" Lily said proudly "With Expelliarmus"

Everyone congratulated Harry for a good ten minutes, as Vicki filled in the details of what happened leaving out the deaths. After everyone settled down again, Molly asked about Percy.

"Can you tell us about Percy's family?"

"Well after the war he introduced you to his girlfriend, Audrey; she was a Muggle-born who he found on the run. He took her home and hid her there out of the eyes of the Ministry at his own personal risk. It's because of him that she's alive" Rose said "They got married in 2001 and had twins, Molly and Lucy who are named after both their grandmothers in 2004. They're sixteen now and are going into sixth year. Molly is in Ravenclaw; she's Prefect and probably will be Head-Girl."

"She spends all her time studying, doesn't play Quidditch and is very boring" James added causing Rose to glare.

Hugo went on "Lucy is in Hufflepuff, she's Quidditch Captain and plays Beater. She's a trouble maker of course, normally her main target is Molly especially when she studying"

"Are you sure that's Percy's daughter" Ginny said in shock

"She takes after Auntie Audrey while Molly takes after Uncle Percy" Al said.

"So out of my so far eight grandchildren" Arthur said "only three of them are Gryffindors, I like that it's time that everyone stopped being in the same house"

"Just tell me none of you are Slytherins" Sirius said

"Nope, don't worry about that" Hugo laughed "oh by the way I'm Hugo Weasley, I'm twelve and I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm going into second year and I'm going to try out for Chaser for the Quidditch team although I don't think I'm that good"

"You only don't think you're good because you've been practicing against your Dad as Keeper and he's amazing" Al rolled his eyes

"Who's your Dad" Molly asked, it was either Charlie, Fred, George or Ron and she knew it must be Ron as the others didn't play Keeper. But then again neither did Ron.

"Ron" Hugo said

Ron looked shocked that this was his son but then brightened up "I play Keeper"

"Yes, you were on the team in your fifth and sixth year" Rose smiled

"Wicked, I was going to try out this year" Ron smiled

"Hugo, who's your mother" Ginny asked having a good feeling who it was

"Hermione" Hugo said laughing at his parents' faces which both portrayed nothing but shock

Everyone else however looked unsurprised

"I honestly thought you two were never going to get together" Fred said

"We were contemplating shoving you in a broom cupboard and not letting you out till you finally realised you love each other" George added

Ron looked faint. Hermione looked pleased but was bright red.

"Are you our only child" Hermione asked trying to break the tension.

"Nope there's me as well" Rose smiled.

Ron fainted


	5. Introductions: Rose and Roxanne

**Introductions: Rose and Roxanne**

"I'm Rose Weasley" Rose said once Ron had been revived "I'm fourteen, going into fourth year. I play Keeper on the house team which is Gryffindor." Ron perked up at this; his daughter was a Gryffindor and played the same position that he was going to try out for this year. "My best friends are Ravenclaws though; Al and Scorpius"

"Who's Scorpius" Ron asked suspiciously

"Rose's boyfriend" James said quickly before Rose could say anything

"WHAT" Ron exclaimed "You're only fourteen"

"And he's a Malfoy" James added ignoring Rose's frantic arm movements and head shaking

Ron looked like he might explode. Hermione's jaw was hanging open. Harry was praying that it wasn't Draco Malfoy's son because he was pretty sure Ron would murder someone. Arthur was also looking shocked; the Weasleys and Malfoys had been age old enemies. Everyone else was staring at Rose in shock

"YOU'RE DATING A MALFOY" Ron exploded "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"

"No" Rose said firmly "He is just my friend, James just likes causing trouble"

"And just because you and Mr. Malfoy don't get on doesn't mean we can't" Al added

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously; he was seriously starting to worry about who this was. And why was his son best friends with a _Malfoy._

"Scorpius's dad, Draco" Rose said. Harry cursed under his breath. Ron kicked the nearest thing which happened to be a wall.

"That ferret reproduced" Fred said looking sick

"That really is a disturbing thought" George said also making a face

"I agree" James said "But anyway it wasn't a total lie because I happen to know that Scorpius likes Rose and Rose likes Scorpius and they're always bickering like a married couple so no doubt they'll be going out soon"

"I've heard they're like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were in school" Victoire said

"We are not" Rose said "We are just friends"

"Pity Scorpius doesn't have a little sister that Albus could marry" Roxanne said "Then it would be Harry, Ron and Hermione all over again"

This caused most of the room to laugh apart from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Albus and Rose who all either blushed or glared at Roxanne.

"Roxanne Weasley by the way, but most people call me Roxy" Roxanne said "I'm thirteen and going into third year. I'm a Gryffindor and play Beater on the Quidditch team"

"Hold on a second, just how many Weasley's are there on the Gryffindor team" Tonks asked

"Four, there are two Potters though" Victoire said

"I feel sorry for the one other person on that team, Potters and Weasleys are known for there tempers" Sirius said but regretted it when most of the room turned to glare at him.

"Sam Wood has quite a temper too" James said

"Wood, as in Oliver Wood" Fred asked

"The very one" Roxanne said "Anyway my parents are George and Angelina Weasley"

"You mean Angelina Johnston" George asked

Roxanne nodded.

"YES" shouted George

"My girlfriend" Fred said with a raised eyebrow

"You dumped her" George said waving a hand "It only lasted a month after the ball, anyway you knew I always liked her"

"Whatever" Fred huffed "Who do I marry"

The time travellers exchanged panicked looks; how do you tell someone that they never married because they died when they were twenty.

"Err, you don't marry" Rose said

"You are the eternal stud" James supplied receiving raised eyebrows from his cousins

"Works for me" Fred shrugged

Hermione had caught the awkwardness of this and hoped beyond anything that nothing had happened to Fred but she could tell something had.

"What about Charlie, does he get married" Molly asked

"Nope, he loves his dragons too much" Lily laughed "And he has all of us to keep him busy when he's back home from Romania"

"So we have eleven grandchildren" Molly said

"No you have twelve, thirteen including Teddy" Hugo said

"Oops" Roxanne said "I forgot Fred"

"Only you would your brother" Al said shaking his head

"Shut up, Anyway Fred is my brother he was named after our Uncle Fred" Fred grinned at George missing the pain shoot through the time travellers' eyes. Hermione however didn't miss it. "He's fifteen and going into fifth year, he's Gryffindor like me and plays Centre Chaser on the Quidditch team, Mum trained him"

"Fred, Louis and I are the ultimate dream team of Chasers" James added "Dominique loathes playing Gryffindor"

"Well somehow Ravenclaw beat you most of the time because of my record of catching the Snitch" Al laughed. James glared.

"Remember when you were in hospital for two weeks because of the Bludger Scorpius hit at you" Rose laughed.

James once again glared "Rose you're supposed to be on my side, you're on the Gryffindor team"

"I know but it was hilarious" Rose said still laughing along with everyone else who had witnessed the incident.

Deciding to stop the row Hermione asked the question that had been bugging her "Who dies"

This shut everyone up.


	6. Heroes

**Heroes**

The time travellers all looked at each other trying to get someone else to speak. The present people all looked worried and scared; who had they lost? Hermione now felt extremely bad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said realising that she really didn't want to know anymore.

"You deserve to know" Victoire said sadly "I just don't know how to tell you"

"I'll tell them then" James said

"James, you are exactly tactful" Victoire reminded him

James ignored her "Look, lots of people died, over fifty people died in the final battle, many more died in the couple of years before it. But every single person who died to get rid of Voldemort was a hero; everyone who fought was a hero. You are all heroes." Victoire was shocked; James was actually not bad at this.

James took a big sigh "Sirius, you died in the Department of Mysteries fighting Bellatrix, in June 1996"

"NO" Harry shouted "NO! YOU'RE LYING"

"Harry" Hermione said reaching out to comfort him

"He's lying, Hermione, Sirius can't … no … he can't be …" Harry said breaking off at the end unable to go on. James hung his head sadly. Sirius got up and moved beside Harry who was now trying not to cry.

Remus finally recovered from the shock "No" he said dryly. Sirius had been his friend since they were eleven (apart from the twelve years in Azkaban). He _could not _be dead. Sirius was now surrounded by Remus, Harry and Tonks all who were devastated about this news.

The time travellers decided to give them a moment.

"How are we going to do this" Lily said "If that's just Sirius how are they going to react to Uncle Fred?"

"I don't know Lils but they deserve to know, don't they?" Al said

"We might have to erase their memories in the end anyway so I can't see any harm in it" Vicki reasoned

"Well let's get on with telling them" Roxy said

"Sirius, you died a hero like I said before" James said sadly

"I'm not upset about dying" Sirius said quietly "I'm upset because I've left Harry without family"

"Sirius, it works out in the end, we're his family" Lily said "Daddy has never truly got over your death but he has portraits of everyone who died up in our house and Potter Manor where we go on holiday. So you're always there"

Sirius and Harry both perked up slightly at this. Lily couldn't bear to see her Daddy so upset and through herself at him giving him a huge hug. Harry was quite taken aback but the hug definitely made him feel better. Lily then sat down beside Harry so she could comfort him if need be.

"Well then you should continue" Harry said thickly to James who was kicking himself for volunteering to tell them who died.

"Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and Dobby die between May 1997 and April 1998" James said slowly

Dumbledore just nodded sadly; he had been great friends with Alastor for years and Dobby seemed like a very unique House-elf.

Harry buried his head in his hands while Lily hugged him. The Order were all completely shocked; Dumbledore and Mad-Eye were the two people they least expected to die.

"How" Mad-Eye asked gruffly

Rose spoke up to save James the effort "Dumbledore was killed by Snape on Dumbledore's orders, Mad-Eye was hit with a curse on a mission for the Order and Dobby was stabbed by Bellatrix"

"SNAPE"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM"

"YOU TRUSTED HIM"

"I KNEW HE WAS A DEATH EATER"

"RONALD SHUT UP, IF YOU LISTENED YOU WOULD KNOW SNAPE WAS KILLED ON DUMBLEDORE'S ORDERS"

Once again Hermione had shut everyone up. Now everyone was just looking confused.

"I believe I had good reason" Dumbledore said to the time travellers.

"It was to stop an innocent boy having the stain of death on him" Al said

Dumbledore nodded.

"I should probably tell you my full name" Albus said with a sigh "I'm Albus Severus Potter. I was named after Snape who was the bravest man Dad ever met"

Harry stared "You expect me to believe that I named you after Snape because he was brave"

"Harry, Albus here is correct, I trust Severus and I happen to know that he probably is the bravest person you will ever meet" Dumbledore said calmly

"But I hate Snape" Harry protested

"I'm sure that when the time comes you will find out the truth but that is not for me to tell, that is Severus's choice." Dumbledore said

"I deserve to know why I named my son after him" harry said getting annoyed

"Daddy, Professor Dumbledore is right, you'll find out when the time comes" Lily said looking up at Harry

Harry felt that she was right and nodded at Dumbledore, Lily smiled smugly; she had her Dad wrapped around her finger, even when he was only three years older than her.

"Peter Pettigrew also died on the same night as Dobby, but I wouldn't count him among the heroes" Roxanne said

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but feel a bit upset by this news but then again it was his fault that James and Lily had died all those years ago.

"Then there is the Final battle" Hugo said "Uncle Harry, Mum and Dad arrived back at Hogwarts to find something that was needed to destroy Voldemort" Hugo decided it would be best not to mention Horcruxes "And then Voldemort found out they were there and gathered his forces."

"The school was evacuated apart from those who wanted to fight. The Order and Dumbledore's Army led groups of people to all areas of the school" Rose continued

"Dumbledore's Army" Tonks said

"Oh yes, it's an illegal Defence Against the Dark Arts group that Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione formed in their fifth year which was carried on by Mum, Aunt Luna and Professor Longbottom in 1997 to 1998" James explained

"Cool" Sirius, Fred and George said

"Illegal" Molly said cautiously

"Don't worry Grandma" Vicki assured Molly

"By Professor Longbottom, you don't mean Neville" Ron said shocked

"Yes we do, he teaches Herbology and is Head of Gryffindor" Hugo said

McGonagall smiled proudly to hear what Neville had achieved "Does that mean I've retired" she asked

"Nope, you're Headmistress" James said "And we should be first name terms soon, I spend most of my time in your office" McGonagall sighed; she had guessed that was coming

"Is Aunt Luna, Luna Lovegood" Ginny asked "And are you named after her, Lily?"

"Well its Luna Scamander now but yes I am named after her" Lily smiled at Ginny who smiled back, it seemed she was good friends with Luna in the future

Al went on with the Final Battle story "Everyone fought so bravely and I'm really sorry about what I'm about to say but Fred, Tonks, Remus, Snape, Colin Creevey and over fifty others were killed in the battle"

It was silent for a few seconds then Molly burst into tears and ran over to Fred hugging him so tightly as if she was never going to let him go. George was staring at Fred in shock, Arthur, Bill, Ron and Ginny all went and joined their family all of them in complete shock.

Sirius was now the one comforting Tonks and Remus, Harry had his arm around Hermione as she cried into his shoulder; she had seen this coming but that just made it worse.

"What about Teddy" Tonks asked suddenly through her tears

"He wasn't even a month old" Vicki said sadly causing Tonks to cry even more for he son she barely knew, Remus put his arms around her as one solitary tear ran down his face "Andromeda, your mum brought him up with the help of Harry and Ginny, they're his Godparents. He talks to you all the time at Harry's house; you know the portraits Lily was saying about"

Tonks gave a watery smile "Thank you Mum, Harry and Ginny" she said to the future versions of them even though they couldn't hear her "And thank you Victoire, I'm sure you'll make a great wife to our Teddy" Victoire smiled

Roxanne couldn't bear to see her dad looking so sad, she normally only saw him like this on his birthday and Vicki's birthday, she knew this was because it was the day Fred died and their birthday. She decided to try and cheer them up.

"Dad, Uncle Fred" she began "You made it big with the joke shop, I'm not sure if you've started it yet, if you haven't then hurry your asses up, anyway it ran Zonko's out of business and was one of the only shops which carried on right through the war, it was your dream." Roxy paused while Fred looked up staring to smile, George however wasn't. "Uncle Fred, you have a portrait in the shop so even now that your gone, your still there sort of, you always tell me and Fred embarrassing stories to tease the family with and even help Dad come up with ideas." George looked at her now, his face not as stony as it had been. "You told me yourself that you died the way you might have wanted if you had a choice, you were laughing at Percy for actually telling a joke and you were fighting for something you believed in. You said the worst part was watching everyone cry over you when you just wanted George to get back to the joke shop"

"Too right" Fred said

"In the end Ron and Percy helped George get back to it and Ron stayed on to help run it" Roxanne said "Then Mum came into the story wanting to help you after everything that happened and you ended up together"

George looked at Roxy straight in the eye "How do I cope"

"You have us" Roxy said simply "Mum, Fred, me and all the family"

George nodded and gave Roxy a hug; she had made him feel slightly better.

"I need to do something to take my mind off this" he muttered and then it came to him "Vicki, don't you have a wedding to get to"


	7. Scorpius Is Worried

**Chapter 6 - Scorpius is worried**

"George is this really the time" Mrs. Weasley said through tears as she was comforted by her husband.

"Mum, in case you haven't noticed your seven grandchildren are stuck twenty-five years in the past, we have to get them back. They're in danger" George said in a dead-pan voice

"Well do any of you know how you got here" Kingsley asked

"James had this box that he found in Dad's office and Vicki asked him to give it to her so he didn't mess up the wedding but he threw it at Hugo who didn't catch it causing it to fall on the ground and smash. Then loads of black smoke came out of the box and engulfed us. And then we landed here" Al said summarising what happened

"Maybe it was some sort of time turner" Hermione suggested "only it goes in years, not hours"

"Possibly but I think it was probably one of the Ministry's prototypes that Uncle Harry had home to look over" Victoire said

"Why would I have it" Harry asked

"You're Head-Auror" Lily said smiling at him "And the Ministry trust you with like everything, your always looking over all these prototypes."

"Oh" Harry said shocked

At that moment there was a ringing sound, Rose reached up and unclasped her necklace which had a small silver locket on it.

"Rose, please don't open that" James begged

"Why not?" Rose asked

"Because it'll be your mum or my mum and I will be murdered"

"You deserve it, it's your fault that we're here after all" Rose shrugged

"What is it" Ginny asked

"It's a necklace that Mum and Dad got me, it can be used as a method of contact" Rose said

"Cool"

Rose clicked open the locket as James ducked behind Al.

"_Rose where are you? Do you know how worried everyone has been" _came the voice of an older Hermione, James sighed in relief; at least it wasn't his mum.

"Mum, you're not going to believe were we are. We're AT Grimmauld place in 1995" Rose replied

There was a pause _"Rose this isn't funny, were are you and were is Vicki, Teddy is in a right state"_

"Vicki is here too, we're all here. I'm being perfectly serious; it was all James's fault. He smashed a box that was in Uncle Harry's office"

"_GINNY" _Hermione called

"Oh crap" muttered James as they heard Hermione explaining to Ginny what had happened

Then _"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT VICKI HASN'T CURSED YOU INTO OBLIVIATION –"_

"She tried"

"_DON'T INTERRUPT ME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT FOR A REASON! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE; RUINED YOUR BROTHER'S WEDDING! LET ME TELL YOU THIS WHENI NEXT SEE YOU THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! FOR NOW I'M LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THERE WILL BE NO QUIDDITCH FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER AND I'M CONSIDERING WRITING TO MCGONAGALL TO PREVENT YOU FROM BEING QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN! I HONESTLY THOUGHT THAT EVEN YOU WOULD KNOW NOT TO CAUSE TROUBLE TODAY –"_

"_Ginny calm down" _came a new voice which Lily smiled at so Harry guessed it was him but he also felt that saying that wasn't the wisest thing to do

"_HARRY DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" _

"_SILENCIO"_

"_Thank you Hermione. Now could you please get these Bat-bogeys off me" _said Harry _"Why does Ginny have to be so good at non-verbal spells" _he muttered

"_I would if they weren't attacking me as well" _Hermione snapped _"Ginny, cut it out I only silenced you because its' not helping anything"_

"Mum, if we get back you can kill James and I can have the satisfaction of watching but if you kill Dad and Aunt Hermione with Bat-Bogeys we'll probably be stuck in the past forever" Al said

"_Thanks Al," _Harry said after a minute _"James don't think for one minute that you are getting away with this but we have more important matters on our hands, such as how to get you home"_

"Daddy it was the box in your office" Lily said

"_Lils thank Merlin your alright, who else is there?" _Harry asked

"Vicki, Roxy, James, Al, Rose, Hugo and me" Lily listed

"_Well at least no one was lost in another part of time" _Harry sighed in relief

"Err Harry" Mr Weasley said "What exactly was this box"

"_Hello Arthur, it was a new invention of a colleague of mine. It's a time turner of sorts which goes back in years"_

"I was right" Vicki smiled

"_At least I'll be able to tell him that it works" _Harry laughed _"I'm going to have to contact him straight away"_

"How long will that take" Vicki said

"_Not long I'll get back to you as soon as possible"_ Harry replied

"_Please don't cause anymore trouble" _Hermione added _"Need I remind you that 1995 was the beginning of the second war"_

"Okay Mum, I'll make sure they all behave" Rose said

"_Thank you Rose, by the way Scorpius is _very _worried" _Hermione added teasingly causing Rose to turn beetroot as her cousins burst into fits of laughter

"Make sure to tell him that Rose is missing him" Roxy said laughing

"And while your at it please tell Teddy I'm so sorry and I miss him" Vicki added

"_I'll pass on the messages, hope to see you all soon, Harry has already left for the Ministry so I'll get back to you as soon as he gets back" _Hermione said and with that the locket snapped shut.

"Thank Merlin you were wearing that" Hugo said

"I know or we could have been stuck here forever" Lily said shuddering

"And we would never have known that Scorpius is _very _worried about Rose here" Sirius said as most of the room erupted into laughter again.


	8. Another Visitor

**Another Visitor**

"Grandma, you wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" Hugo asked suddenly

"You are definitely Ron's son" Molly said laughing "I'll go get something sorted now, that House-Elf better not try and interfere"

"Do you mean Kreacher" Lily asked

"Yes, do you know him" Sirius asked

"We do, he's Dad's House-Elf; he inherited him after you died. You left everything to Dad" Al answered

"I'm really sorry that your stuck with him" Sirius said "Honestly I can't believe he's still alive"

"Don't be sorry, he's my favourite House-Elf" Lily said "The other two which Daddy inherited from Potter Manor aren't as nice. Although Kreacher is quite old now"

"You don't mean to say that Harry hasn't set them free" Hermione said throwing a glare at Harry

"Of course not, they'd have nowhere to go and anyway you've been campaigning for their rights for years" Lily said

"They now have the option of being paid and can wear something other than pillow cases" Rose explained "They also get sick days and holidays. Uncle Harry doesn't keep them as slaves in fact they're sort of his friends in a way"

Harry smiled at Hermione who was looking very pleased with herself.

"So looks like spew was a success in the end" Ron laughed

"It is not _spew _it's S.P.E.W." Hermione said crossly

"Whatever, please tell me she changed the name" Ron added

"She didn't, although instead she joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" Vicki said "Then after that she joined the Magical Law Enforcement Squad"

"I told you I wasn't wasting my time" Hermione said to Ron and Harry who both ignored her.

Molly re-entered the room asking the Order members "How many of you are staying for dinner"

Remus and Tonks both said they would while the rest of the Order declined and all got up to leave while Molly returned to the kitchen.

"Now I would very much like to hear about that time James was knocked out by Rose's boyfriend" Tonks said

"He's not –"

"Rose save your breath, we all know that he's going to be" Roxy said causing Rose to glare

"Well what happened" Tonks asked eagerly

"Al had seen the Snitch while the Gryffindor Seeker hadn't and James was yelling at him to turn around and do his job" Roxy explained "Scorpius saw that if the Seeker did turn around that Gryffindor would win because he was closer than Al, so Scorpius hit the Bludger straight at James to shut him up and James turned just as the Bludger hit him bang on the forehead"

"Then he feel off his broom, although it was only about ten feet" Rose continued "Al caught the Snitch just as our Seeker noticed what was happening"

"And then I woke up two weeks later in the Hospital Wing with Al and Scorpius re-acting the whole thing" James finished sourly "You weren't even worried about me, call yourself my brother"

"Well I might have been more sympathetic if you hadn't tried to look me and Scorpius in the Dungeons an hour before the match so we couldn't play" Al shrugged

"I always loved playing pranks on the opposing Quidditch team" Fred laughed

It was at this moment when there was a BANG from the hall. Sirius, Remus and Tonks all ran to the door with their wands raised. The time travellers followed behind with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George following them.

"Scorpius" Rose exclaimed

"Ah so we finally meet the boyfriend" Sirius teased as Rose shot him a glare before she threw her arms around Scorpius.

"Wow, you look like Malfoy" Ron gaped

"Funny that seeing as he is a Malfoy" Al said sarcastically

"I mean he's like identical to his Dad"

"In case you hadn't noticed so am I" Al replied

"But I like your dad, so it's different" Ron said, Al just rolled his eyes

"What are you doing here" James asked glaring at Scorpius who he had hated since the 'Bludger Incident'

"That's what I would like to know too" Scorpius said as Rose let go of him looking slightly red. "I heard Mrs. Weasley and your mum talking about a box, so I went up to your Uncle Bill's room were I knew you had all been and saw this little box on the floor, I lifted it and it stung me so I dropped it, then black smoke came out and I ended up here. Where exactly is here anyway?"

"Grimmauld Place, 1995" Lily said "The box was a Time machine, if you'd listened to Mum and Aunt Hermione for a bit longer you would have realised that" Hermione turned red after realising that the Mrs Weasley that Scorpius was talking about was her.

"Well sorry," Scorpius said rolling his eyes "Do you have any idea how we'll get back"

"Nope but Uncle Harry is at the Ministry looking into it"

"Great, my dad will kill me, he was already annoyed that I was going to the wedding to start with" Scorpius muttered

"Not meaning to be rude but why were you there if your dad didn't want you to be" Remus asked

"Teddy invited me, I'm his second cousin. Al and Rose were going to bring me anyway though"

"It's lovely to meet you Scorpius" Tonks said cheerfully "I'm Tonks, your Dad's disowned cousin"

"What a way to introduce yourself" Sirius laughed "I'm your Grandma's disowned cousin"

"And I'm Remus Lupin, Teddy's Dad" Remus said with a hint of pride in his voice

"Tonks is Teddy's Mum and he's Sirius Black, Uncle Harry's godfather" Rose added because Scorpius was looking confused

"Oh, nice to meet you too" Scorpius smiled uncertainly

"I've just heard all about you knocking James out" Tonks added causing James to scowl and everyone else to laugh

"We've also heard that you and Rose here are going out" Fred added

"No we are not" Rose and Scorpius said

"But you will be" Roxy smirked "Just you wait"

Rose was about to retort when Molly and Arthur re-entered the living room.

"Dinner's ready" Molly said

"Excellent" Hugo said as he basically ran out of the room followed by Ron, Fred, George and James. Sirius, Remus and Tonks walked after them

"Well they must be hungry, you'd think we didn't feed them" Arthur chuckled "And who are you" he added noticing Scorpius

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said

Arthur looked at him, he resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry but Arthur had a feeling that this boy was nothing like his father and grandfather. "Err lovely to meet you" he said after a moment.

Molly however smiled warmly at him, "Harry why don't you take Albus and Scorpius on down to the kitchen"

"Sure Mrs Weasley" Harry said and walked out of the room with the other two following

"Now I take it that you girls won't want to get those dresses messed up" Molly said to her granddaughters who all agreed "Well then, Ginny or Hermione would either of you mind getting some clothes which I could duplicate and then transfigure to fit these four or even just something I could resize" Ginny and Hermione nodded and left the room

"Thank you Grandma" Victoire said "My mum would kill me if I ruined this dress, it was hers you see"

Molly just nodded; she wasn't sure that she liked Fleur.

"I'm just more thankful I can get out of this ridiculous dress" Roxanne said "I don't know why I ever agreed to be bridesmaid"

"You did because Aunt Angelina and Auntie Fleur made you" Lily reminded her

"And the dress isn't ridiculous" Victoire said

"Vicki, how would you like it if I made you were a Gryffindor themed dress" Roxanne raised an eyebrow

"Well, I don't think I would like it too much but we already agreed that you would forget that the dress was Ravenclaw themed and just think of it as a blue dress" Victoire replied

"Okay but I still feel like I'm betraying my house" Roxy replied

"Lily, Rose and Lucy don't" Victoire said

"Well actually –" Molly was very glad that Lily was cut off as Ginny and Hermione came back in.

"Here are a couple of pairs of jeans and T-shirts" Ginny said

"Thanks Ginny" Molly said as she resized and transfigured them to fit the other girls.

"I'll show you upstairs to get changed" Hermione said to the girls and they all went upstairs.

Molly and Ginny were just leaving the living room as they heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen.


	9. The Food Fight

**The Food Fight**

Molly and Ginny entered the kitchen to see Hugo, Ron and Sirius sitting eating while an amused looking Harry, Fred, George, Arthur, Remus and Tonks watched as James threw mashed potato and other such foods at Albus and Scorpius who were also throwing food at James.

"What is going on" Molly asked looking around

"James just sort of snapped after they kept going on about the Bludger" Remus replied "Bit of an over-reaction if you ask me"

Ginny walked around the edge of the room to get some food just as James slipped on some gravy on the floor and the carrot and parsnip he was about to throw hit Ginny straight in the face.

"Now he's done it" Fred and George said together

James was now looking at his mother – who was at the moment a year younger than him – with wide eyes. Ginny contemplated what to do to him, shrugged her shoulders and threw some potato back at him.

"Oh, it's so on" James said as he wiped potato out of his eyes and suddenly an enormous food fight erupted with everyone throwing food everywhere. Well almost everyone, Molly tried to break it up, Arthur and Remus watched still looking amused and Sirius, Ron and Hugo just kept eating their dinner

This went on for a good ten minutes until the girls came down and Roxy and Lily quickly joined in.

"STOP" Rose screamed. The kitchen went very quiet, Al and Scorpius backed out of the mess neither of them wanting to be on the receiving end of Rose's temper.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! WE ARE STUCK TWENTY FIVE YEARS IN THE PAST AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS HAVE A _FOOD FIGHT_!" Rose shouted looking around at her cousins who were all frozen in place about to throw more food. "HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US GET HOME"

"Rose, calm down" Molly said to her granddaughter "Shouting won't help either"

On a normal occasion, Rose might have shouted straight back at her Grandma but instead she just slumped down in the nearest chair. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried. What if we can't get home? What if we're stuck here forever?"

"We won't be" Al said "Dad and Aunt Hermione know what's going on; they'll have us home in no time"

Rose nodded weakly "yes, it's all going to be fine" she told herself. Then her necklace began to ring.

"Oh thank Merlin" she sighed in relief as she clicked it open.

"_Rose, how are you and Hugo" _Hermione said

"I've been better, Hugo's eating, so I guess he's fine" Rose replied.

"_Harry has been down at the Ministry sorting out everything, he says it'll be at least tomorrow evening before we can get you" _Hermione explained

"Thank Merlin, I thought it would be a lot longer" Victoire said

"_Now, Vicki please don't get your hopes up it could be longer" _Hermione warned _"Teddy sends his love by the way"_

Victoire smiled

"Enough of the sappy love stuff already" James complained

"_Okay James" _Hermione laughed _"But on a serious note, we have another problem"_

"What?" Rose said sharply

"_Now don't get too worried, Rose but Mr Malfoy turned up looking for Scorpius and well, we can't find him anywhere" _Hermione said slowly _"Malfoy is of course very angry apparently it is a matter of urgency that he speaks to Scorpius"_

"Mum, its okay" Rose said "Scorpius is here"

"_He is?" _Hermione said shocked _"Well this'll be fun to tell his dad"_

"I'm very sorry for any trouble, Mrs Weasley" Scorpius said quickly "Please tell my dad that it's completely my fault I ended up here and tell him that whatever he wants to talk to me about can wait"

"_I'll pass along the message but I'm not sure he'll take it too well" _Hermione replied

"He won't but that is also his problem not mine" Scorpius replied

"_Molly I really hope they haven't been too much bother" _Hermione said

Molly looked around the kitchen and replied "They haven't been too bad, they haven't done anything that my own children haven't done"

"_Oh that's good, I hope you don't mind them staying overnight" _Hermione said _"That is if Sirius doesn't mind"_ Hermione said the last part rather sadly.

"No I don't mind" Sirius said through a mouthful of food

"_Thank you Sirius"_ Hermione said _"I have to go now, I'll see you all really soon and don't stay up too late"_

The locket snapped shut just as James said "I'm definitely staying up late"

"No your not, you heard Aunt Hermione" Vicki said

"Well she isn't here anymore" James said

"Actually I am" Hermione reminded him

"Yes, but your not our Aunt at this point in time" James said

"Well I'm telling you that you'll be in bed on time whether I'm your Grandma in this time or not" Molly said

James glared; he knew he didn't have a choice now.

"So I'll set up some camp beds in the other's rooms." Molly decided "Roxy, Lily, Rose and Victoire you can share with Hermione and Ginny. James and Al can share with Harry and Ron. Scorpius and Hugo can share with Fred and George."

"There is no way I'm sharing with James" Al said immediately

"I would rather share with Al" Scorpius added

"Fine, Scorpius and Al share with Ron and Harry" Molly said, everyone agreed apart from Hugo who finally looked up from his dinner.

"Where is all the mashed potato" he asked causing the room to erupt into laughter while he just sat there not understanding what was so funny.


	10. Interesting Conversations

**Interesting Conversations **

After Molly had got Hugo some fresh mashed potato and the girls had all eaten everyone went up to their respective bedrooms.

In the girls room Hermione and Ginny weren't both deciding whether or not to ask some questions.

Rose sighed "What do you want to know, Mum I can tell by your face that there's something"

"Well I was just wondering how and when Ron and I, you know … got together" Hermione said slightly red

"I was wondering that too only with me and Harry" Ginny added

Roxanne and Lily shared a grin.

"Well isn't it good that you have us here" Roxanne said "Those are two stories which we hear at least once a week - normally it's to do with my Dad teasing you lot but that's besides the point"

"Yes Mum as far as I'm aware, in your fifth year, Daddy's sixth year. You were dating Dean Thomas" Lily said. Ginny turned red again

"And then one night after Quidditch practice Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were going back to Gryffindor tower and decided to take a shortcut" Roxy went on

"Only as they pulled back the tapestry, a horrific sight met their eyes involving you and a certain Mr. Thomas" Lily smirked

"I wasn't that bad," Rose said as Ginny now was looking very shocked "You were just snogging"

"Rose, stop ruining the story" Roxy said annoyed "Anyway, Uncle Ron of course over-reacts resulting in you telling him that Harry has kissed Cho Chang and Hermione has kissed Viktor Krum and that he needs to grow up"

"Ginny, you promised you wouldn't tell" Hermione said in a hurt voice

"I really am sorry" Ginny replied but knew that when she got annoyed sometimes things slipped out that weren't meant to slip out.

"And Uncle Harry finally realised that he liked you" Roxy continued "But then you were going out with Dean so he couldn't do anything"

"But then you and Dean broke up and Harry attacked Scorpius's Dad leading to him getting a detention every Saturday for the rest of the year" Rose added in

"This was a problem because he was Quidditch Captain and now he couldn't play" Vicki said "So he got Aunt Ginny to play Seeker and Dean to fill in for her as Chaser"

"So then on the day of the match, Snape kept him in extra long in detention," Rose said

"And you were playing Seeker against Cho Chang" Lily added to Ginny "Which is quite ironic"

"When Harry finally got out of detention he went straight to the Common Room were Ron told him that Gryffindor had won" Roxy said "But he didn't really care at that moment and time because suddenly Ginny ran at him and threw her arms around him, bit like what Rose did to Scorpius earlier"

Rose glared

"And then Daddy kissed you" Lily finished "in front of the whole of Gryffindor"

Ginny and Hermione stared at them with open mouths.

"Wow" Ginny said after a moment "He just kissed me like that, not caring that Ron was watching"

"He didn't really think, apparently Ron looked like he'd been clubbed over the head" Roxy laughed

"Well what about me and Ron" Hermione said after everyone had stopped laughing.

"Okay picture this, you, Ron and Dad are all out on a camping trip trying to find the things needed to destroy Voldemort," Lily said "Dad realises that you have to go to Hogwarts because that's were one of them is. Only then Voldemort finds out your there and his Death Eaters attack"

"You and Dad then go down to the Chamber of Secrets" Rose went on.

"What?" said a very pale Ginny.

"Err yes, they had to get Basilisk fangs to destroy the thing that Harry was finding" Rose said carefully

"Well by this time all the students who didn't want to fight had been evacuated" Victoire said "And Uncle Ron and you had arrived back at the Room of Requirement where Harry was"

"And suddenly Dad has this brainwave that the House-Elves need saving" Rose added in

"Then after almost seven years of you two fighting and not realising you love each other" Roxanne continued "Hermione throws the Basilisk fangs to the ground and throws herself at Ron and they start snogging with Harry standing there feeling very much like a third wheel"

"So he decides to break them up" Lily said shaking her head "honestly and Mum says that James is like Ron when it comes to tact, Daddy doesn't have much either"

Hermione however seemed to unable to speak; she had been the one to kiss Ron! When she had thought about liking Ron she had always pictured him asking her out on a perfectly normal day! She had not pictured herself being the one who kissed him in the middle of a _battle_!

As everyone laughed at Hermione's face there was scheming and plotting going on in Fred and George's room.

"So how do you think would be the best target" Fred asked

"Scorpius" James said immediately

"Ron" George said

"Rose" Hugo said

"Well how about them all" Fred said

James, George and Hugo's faces lit up

"But how" Hugo said after a moment

"That is the question" Fred said "It has to be good, very good. Any ideas"

James suddenly cracked a huge grin

"What?" George asked him.

"I've just had the most amazing idea, but we can't carry it out till everyone is asleep"

"Sounds good, what is it" Fred replied

"Just one thing; are you two seventeen?" James asked

The twins nodded and James started explaining his brilliant plan.

Meanwhile in Harry and Ron's room there was a slightly awkward silence.

Ron was a mess; he had to say this was the worst and best day of his life. On the good side he had found out he married Hermione and had two children, on the bad side Harry – his best mate – had married Ginny – his sister – and had _three _children! And then to top off all the bad news his daughter was apparently dating _Malfoy _even though she denied it. And last but not least he was now sitting in his room with the betrayer (Harry), the Harry clone (Albus) and the daughter stealer (Scorpius). All in all Ron was very proud of his new names.

"So what do you want to do" the Harry clone asked after a few minutes of the awkward silence.

"Go to sleep" Ron said coldly

"Honestly, Uncle Ron you need to grow up" the Harry clone said after realising the problem "Dad is your best friend, I understand if you're mad at Scorpius but at least be nice to Dad"

The betrayer nodded in agreement "Ron, you know that I would never intentionally betray you, which I haven't. I don't even talk to Ginny and I like Cho at the moment remember"

Ron continued to glare "How would you like it if someone told you I married your sister"

"Actually I don't mind" the betrayer replied "Hermione is basically my sister and in case you hadn't noticed I'm actually happy that you two end up together"

"Fine" Ron grumbled "But I'm not going to let this ruin our friendship but I'm not happy"

Harry nodded quickly; Ron decided that Harry and Al were allowed their names back and with one final glare at the daughter stealer he went to sleep.

A couple of hours later when everyone was asleep no one noticed four figures sneaking down to the girls' room. No one noticed them leaving with someone levitated by a wand. No one noticed when they entered the other boys' room with the figure and returned without it. No one noticed as they crept back to their room and fell asleep.


	11. What The Hell?

**What the hell?**

The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were woken the next morning by a strangled yell of fury coming from Ron and Harry's room.

Fred, George, James and Hugo all grinned and went down to see what was going on.

On the landing there was a crowd of very tired looking people all wanting to know what was going on. James pushed through them and opened the door to what was a very funny sight for his eyes.

Harry was standing with his wand t the ready probably thinking that the scream had meant danger, Al was looking faintly amused, Ron was bright red and obviously extremely angry.

James supposed that the cause of Ron's anger was the fact that Scorpius was somehow still asleep and that Rose who was also still asleep was cuddled up beside him with his arm over her.

Fred, George and Hugo followed James in.

"Looks like it worked" Hugo muttered in James's ear causing all four of them to start laughing.

Lily and Roxy walked in now and also started laughing knowing this was something to do with James.

Everyone else followed in, expressions ranging from shock to amusement to confusion to anger.

"The sleeping potion should wear off just about now" Fred whispered to the other three

As if on cue Scorpius and Rose started to wake up. Just as Ron found his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER" Ron screamed at Scorpius. Al seemed to find this particularly funny as Rose wasn't even his daughter yet. "YOU ARE SO DEAD MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS ONLY FOUTEEN"

"Ron calm down" Ginny said "It's not the end of the world"

"NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! _HE _IS IN BED WITH _MY DAUGHTER_"

"Ron you don't have a daughter yet" George said through his laughs

"I DON'T CARE!" Ron continued to yell "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS MALFOY OR I'LL –"

"Dad, we weren't doing anything, I don't even know how I got here" said a very confused Rose as Scorpius seemed unable to talk; well he had just been found in bed with his best friend with no idea how she got there.

"AHA! SO HE DECIDED TO CAPTURE YOU" Ron fumed "YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO"

"Err Mr Weasley; I honestly have no idea how she got here" Scorpius said quickly "I just remember going to sleep and then being woken by you screaming"

"A likely story" Ron said laughing once without humour.

"Well you better believe it Dad, because that is the truth" Rose said "Now I'm going to get dressed, excuse me" and with that Rose walked straight out of the room leaving a very shocked audience behind.

Molly noticed that Ron was glaring at Scorpius again so quickly said "Anyone want some breakfast"

"Sure" Hugo said and most of the room cleared down to the kitchen leaving Al, Lily and Scorpius.

"So actually why was she in your bed?" Al asked

"I already told you I don't know" Scorpius replied getting annoyed; he would bet anything this had something to do with James.

Lily just smirked "Sure you don't"

Scorpius glared "I seriously don't but I bet it has something to do with your brother"

"You would have to be mad to disagree with that" Lily laughed as they headed downstairs.

Meanwhile James, Hugo, Fred and George where in the living room laughing

"That has to be the best prank we've ever pulled on Rose" Hugo said

"Well it helps when you can do magic" George smirked

James however was holding a silver chain with a locket "This is Rose's necklace isn't it, I found it in the hall, it must have fallen off when we moved her last night"

It was at this moment it began to ring. James suddenly had a great idea as he clicked it open.

"_Rose I have good news, we'll be able to get you this evening" _came Hermione's voice.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione, it's James." James said "I had to answer this thing because Rose is very busy, you see we found her in Scorpius's bed this morning"

There was silence at the other end then _"James please tell me you're joking because if you are it isn't funny"_

"He isn't Mum" Hugo said in a serious voice. James smirked, Hermione would definitely believe them now; Hugo was a real Mummy's boy.

"_Hugo? Are you sure" _Hermione sounded worried now.

"Yes Mum, you can even ask yourself or Grandma Weasley if you want, everyone knows" Hugo replied as Fred and George were in a fit of silent laughter in the background

"_Sweet Merlin, well you can tell her from me she is grounded until she leaves Hogwarts and that your Dad will probably kill Scorpius" _Hermione said _"And I was really starting to like him"_

"I'll pass along the message" Hugo agreed "See you soon"

"_Bye honey" _and the locket snapped shut.

"Who knew you were so devious, Hugo" James said high-fiving Hugo "Now lets return this before Rose notices that it's missing"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. sorry its not very long.<strong>


	12. Apologies

**Apologies**

"Too late" said a fuming Rose from the doorway. The four boys stopped laughing and James and Hugo looked quite scared

"I knew this would have something to do with you James, but not Hugo" Rose said "You've corrupted him"

"He was already corrupted" James muttered

"No he wasn't" Rose said angrily even though she guessed he probably was.

James just glared

"Well you better all go apologise to Scorpius, Dad nearly murdered him and it wasn't at all funny" Rose glared

"Actually it was" Fred said trying not to laugh

"No it wasn't" Rose said "And now you've gone and told Mum, she'll tell Dad and they will both kill me and Scorpius. You are very lucky that I'm not getting Vicki to hex you. The only reason I'm not is that Aunt Ginny will do a way better job"

"Rose I'm really sorry" Hugo said, Rose looked at her brother and sighed; she couldn't stay mad at her brother after all he was only twelve and the others had probably forced him into it.

"Fine I forgive you, Hugo but I'm telling Grandma about you three" and before Fred or George could stop her she was halfway to the kitchen.

"We are so dead" George said as Hugo smirked and followed his sister out of the room.

"Tell me about" James said weakly.

Down in the kitchen Rose explained to Molly and Ron what had happened. This calmed down Ron a lot and told Rose he would apologise to Scorpius when he came down. Molly on the other hand didn't calm down.

"FRED, GEORGE, JAMES" she called "GET DOWN HERE NOW"

They stumbled into the kitchen looking scared. "What were you thinking? This wasn't just a silly little prank, this was serious" Molly ranted "Completely irresponsible, Fred, George I expected better of you, those two are only fourteen"

"Sorry, mum" Fred and George muttered

"It isn't me you should be apologising too" Molly replied

"Sorry Rose" James, Fred and George said

"I'm still not forgiving you, just wait till we're back at Hogwarts and I can use magic again" Rose muttered

"Well Molly what do you expect, putting three pranksters in a room together" Sirius shrugged; he had found the whole thing extremely funny

"Sirius, shut up" Molly said

Scorpius, Al and Lily came into the room now.

"We know it was you, James" Al said "Just because your still annoyed about the Bludger"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Scorpius" James said

"I'm sorry too" Hugo piped up

"What did you do?" Al asked

"We talked him into it" James shrugged "He thought we should have gone with something smaller"

"So do I" Scorpius muttered but was pleased to see that Ron was no longer looking like he wanted to kill him.

"Well now that's all over lets finish up the breakfast" Molly said

"Don't need to tell me twice" Hugo said digging in to bacon and eggs.

After breakfast there was another Order meeting so the time travellers and the present children were all in the living room. Hermione was talking to Victoire and Rose, Ron had crushed Harry at chess and was now challenging Hugo who was very good; well he did learn from the best, Fred and George were discussing their joke shop with James who wasn't in a good mood as he was sure there would be hell to pay next time he saw his mother and Lily, Roxy, Al and Scorpius were talking about Quidditch with Harry and Ginny. It had all calmed down a lot since breakfast and that was why everyone was very shocked when there was a huge crash in the hall.

"What now" Hermione said exasperated

"WHERE IS HE, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"

"Crap, its Dad" Hugo said

"You mean future me" Ron said

"Yep"

"Brilliant" Ron muttered

Down in the hall _Ginny, Harry, Ron _and _Hermione _had appeared earlier than expected.

"Wow, I forgot how bad this place used to look" _Harry _commented

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT GIT IS" _Ron _fumed starting down the hall.

"_Ron_, I already told you this has something to do with James" _Ginny _said

"I DON'T CARE"

It was now that everyone else in the house gathered in the hall minus Scorpius, Rose and James who all decided it would be better for their health if they hid.

"Daddy" Lily said and ran into _Harry's _arms.

"Hey Lils, I missed you"

"Well of course you did, I was gone for a whole day" Lily laughed

Most people were staring between the newcomers and the past versions of them. Harry was a lot taller and had a lot more muscles as did Ron; who was extremely red in the face. Hermione's bushy hair was no longer bushy but quite straight with a nice wave to it, Ginny was quite short still but taller than she was now. What were most noticeable were the scars that littered the four. Everyone was brought out of their revive as _Ginny _and _Ron_ SPOKE.

"WHERE IS HE" _Ron _fumed looking around and seeing that Scorpius was nowhere to be seen and for that matter where was Rose?

"Where is he" _Ginny _asked looking for James

"They were all in the living room" Arthur said still staring at his two grown up children.

"They must still be there then" Victoire said then turned to her aunts "How's Teddy?"

"He's fine, I'll talk to you about him once I've found James" _Ginny _said walking through everyone with a still fuming _Ron _in her wake.

"Uncle Ron" Al said quickly "Don't kill Scorpius, it was James playing a prank"

"We'll see" _Ron_ muttered following _Ginny _and _Hermione _followed after leaving _Harry _with everyone else.

"Once they found out about Rose and Scorpius they decided it was best to come now instead of this evening" _Harry _explained

"Dad, it really was all James's fault. He got Fred and George to levitate Rose into Scorpius's bed and Uncle Ron woke up and went through the roof" Al explained

"It was hilarious" Roxy added

"I'm sure it was" _Harry _muttered "So what have the rest of you been doing?"

"Nothing really, we've all been on our best behaviour" Roxy said in a tone which made _Harry _doubt this. Then he noticed Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Fred and pain flashed across his face. He was about to say something to them when he heard screaming from upstairs.

"MALFOY. I. AM. GOING. TO . KILL. YOU."


	13. Punishment and Last Laughs

**Punishment and Last Laughs**

_Harry _sighed "I was hoping they'd save this until we were back home"

"DAD, WOULD YOU WISE UP! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Rose screamed "SCORPIUS IS MY BEST FRIEND"

Roxanne snorted in disbelief as the screaming subsided for a moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS JAMES'S FAULT" there was a pause in which it was assumed James was trying to get out of this.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU RUINED THE WEDDING BUT THEN YOU GO AND PULL A COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS PRANK AS WELL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE"

"Maybe I should go sort this out" _Harry _muttered

"But this is funny" Hugo said smirking

"Uncle Harry please sort it out, I want to go home" Vicki said

"Killjoy" Hugo muttered. _Harry _smiled at his nephew as he went upstairs.

"Well we'll get back to the meeting then" Dumbledore said "Let them sort themselves out"

"HARRY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN"

Harry looked quite scared as the time travellers and the rest of the children went back to the living room were they resumed their previous activities all the while listening to the row going on upstairs.

"THE ONLY REASON THAT I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE TO MCGONAGALL TO KICK YOU OFF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM IS THAT I WANT GRYFFINDOR TO WIN AND YOU TO PLAY PROFESSINALY WHEN YOU'RE OLDER"

"I told you she still wants Gryffindor to win even though you're a Ravenclaw" Lily smirked at Al who just glared.

_Ron, Hermione, _Rose and Scorpius came down soon after this. Ron was still scowling but the rest of them looked happy enough.

_Ron _and _Hermione _went over to talk to Fred who they hadn't spoken to in over twenty years. Half an hour later _Ginny, Harry _and James walked in; the latter tow looking like they'd both been hit with s Bat-Bogey Hex. James went and sat as far away from his parents as possible and refused to talk to anyone; apparently his punishment was quite bad.

"Oh good your done" Molly said coming in and seeing everyone back downstairs "Do you have to go now or can you stay for lunch"

"Lunch would be great" _Ron _replied quickly causing Molly to smile; even after all these years, Ron still had his huge appetite.

Over lunch everyone seemed in a better mood than earlier apart from James who sat glaring at his parents for the whole meal.

"What's the punishment then" Tonks said from beside him

"Don't want to talk about it" James muttered

"I promise I won't tell" Tonks smirked

"I'm banned from George and Ron's joke shop, they aren't allowed to give me anything either, I'm banned from Hogsmeade and I'm grounded for the rest of the summer" James said sourly

"Ouch" Tonks said "It could be worse though, at least you have Quidditch"

"Yeah but that's only because Mum knows I need to train, what's worse is that Hugo's getting away with it"

"Well he didn't send you back in time" Tonks pointed out

"If he'd caught the box we wouldn't be here so it's partly his fault"

"Think about it, with all this new free time you'll be able to think up ways to get him back for it" Remus said from beside Tonks

"An excellent idea" James smirked

"And you have more things to tease Rose and Malfoy about now" Sirius added from across the table

"That's it, always look on the bright side" Tonks smiled

"I think I'll miss you when we go back" James said "Louis and Fred would like you too"

"Well of course they would, we all have something in common; we like causing mayhem" Tonks shrugged

"You cause mayhem"

"Not intentionally, I was way worse back in school" Tonks laughed

"Well if you don't cause mayhem at Hogwarts, then you really haven't lived" Fred pointed out from beside Sirius

"An excellent point" James smirked then as he looked into the smiling faces of the people he had never known he thought sadly; _why did all these hilarious people have to die so young, the world would have been so much better with them around._ He knew it would be hard saying goodbye knowing that he would never see them again.


	14. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

What with being Marauders and all it had not failed to meet Sirius and Remus's notice that _Harry _had seemed to avoid them for the whole of lunch and they knew it was because of the fact they had died in the future. Sirius finally decided that he needed to talk to his godson.

"_Harry, _could me and Remus talk to you for a minute" Sirius said getting up from the table

"Err, yes, that's fine" _Harry _replied also getting up and the three men went into the next room.

"_Harry, _we know you're avoiding us and we know why" Sirius began

"I'm not avoiding you, it's just hard" _Harry _said sadly looking at the godfather he hadn't seen in almost thirty years.

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't have died and left you" Sirius began again

"Don't." _Harry _said quickly "Don't blame yourself, I know better than anyone that it doesn't get you anywhere and it definitely wasn't your fault, if anyone's it was Bellatrix's"

"What happened, they only told us I died fighting her" Sirius asked

"You were hit by a curse and you fell back through the veil in the Department of Mysteries" _Harry _said thickly.

"Please tell me she's dead or at least back in Azkaban" Remus said speaking up for the first time

"She's dead, Molly killed her after she nearly hit Ginny with a killing curse" _Harry_ said darkly.

"Molly? As in Molly Weasley" Remus said shocked_. Harry_ nodded.

"Blimey, I didn't know she had it in her" Sirius said equally shocked but over the moon that his cousin was dead; now she couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Believe me, we were all just as shocked" _Harry _chuckled "But when someone you love is in danger, you can act in ways you never thought possible"

Sirius and Remus nodded both agreeing with _Harry_'s statement.

"What happened to me and Tonks" Remus asked after a moment of silence

"I don't know" _Harry_ said sadly "Tonks was at home with Teddy and Andromeda but she couldn't bear it so she came after you. As far as I know she found you" _Harry_ swallowed here looking as if he as fighting back tears "You were gone" Sirius was white, Remus just stared at _Harry_ "We don't know if she saw the curse but if she did she didn't bother to defend herself so Bellatrix's curse hit her"

Sirius hissed "How dare she" he couldn't believe that even Bellatrix would be cruel enough to curse an unarmed unsuspecting target.

Remus was still staring into space unable to comprehend how his family had been torn apart. He swallowed once and asked,

"Did you tell Teddy?"

"As soon as he was old enough" _Harry _nodded

"How did he take it?"

"He was angry, distressed and proud" _Harry _replied "He spent the rest of the day looking at memories of you in a Pensive"

Remus smiled weakly.

"I'm truly sorry that you never got to meet him" _Harry _said sadly "You would have made a great father."

The three of them stood there for a few moments all engulfed in their own thoughts. Then Sirius walked over and gave _Harry _a hug followed by Remus. _Harry _smiled sadly; he just wished they would always be there.


	15. Goodbye

"We'll have to go soon" _Hermione _sighed. Everyone had been in the living room for the past hour or so but _Hermione _knew that everyone was really just postponing the inevitable; they where going to have to leave.

"Do you really" Molly said sadly

"Unless we want to really confuse time, then yes" _Hermione _said "You know this means we'll have to erase your memories"

"Do you have too" Harry asked; he wanted to know that he would make it out of this alive.

"We do" _Harry _replied

"Personally I'm glad that the memory or waking up to Rose and Scorpius will be erased from my mind" Ron sighed in relief

"Just wait a few years" James grinned

"It'll definitely happen again" Roxy added "Although maybe not because of a prank"

Scorpius and Rose both went red as the rest of the room apart from the two Rons and Hermiones burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ron" James grinned "I'll make sure you see"

"Might even get a picture" Lily added

Rose groaned "Shut up before I hex you all"

"We're only having a laugh, no need to overreact" Roxy smirked; Rose knew that if she hexed Roxanne she would just submit herself to endless torture in the form of WWW products and she wasn't willing to risk that.

"Well then, the fixed time machine can only send one person back at once" _Harry _said hoping to stop yet another fight between his nieces. "So who wants to go first"

"Me" Victoire said immediately

"I take offence at that" Sirius said "Do you not like us?"

"She does, she just likes Teddy more" Hugo grinned

"Honestly, James" Rose sighed "You've even got him teasing Vicki now"

After Vicki had said goodbye to everyone and taken a small bag containing the dresses for the wedding (_Hermione _had preformed an undetectable extension charm) she tapped the box with her wand and with a crack she was gone.

"I'll go next" Rose volunteered "And Scorpius you're coming after me so that your not stuck with these eejits"

"Yes, Scorpius, you better do as she says or else" Lily smirked "You wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend"

"I AM NOT HIS GILFRIEND"

"Rose why don't you just go" _Hermione _sighed

With a final glare at Lily, James and Roxy, Rose turned around, said goodbye and tapped the box and with another crack she disappeared.

"Scorpius, you're next" _Harry _smiled; unlike _Ron_, he had nothing against his son's best friend.

"Well, err, bye" Scorpius said awkwardly as he tapped the box with his wand and disappeared with another crack.

"I think I'll go next" _Ron _said

"Don't you trust them, Uncle Ron" Al smirked

"No. I don't" _Ron _said

"Rose is going to be even madder at you now" Al pointed out to James as _Ron _received a hug from his mother and disappeared "You've got her dad watching her every move"

"Well that'll give her a taste of my life" James said

"James, you can go next" _Harry _said

"Well so long fellow pranksters and Marauders" James said to Fred, George, Tonks, Sirius and Remus "And I'll see the rest of you in twenty five years" he winked at his family and tapped the box and disappeared

"Thank Merlin we're rid of him" Lily smiled

"Maybe we could just stay here and not ever see him again" Al suggested

"Now, now, you'd miss him after a while" _Ginny _said

"A very long while" Al muttered

"Hugo, you go next and then I'll go" _Harry _said "I'll leave you two to erase the memories" he added to _Hermione _and _Ginny._

"Bye" Hugo said and disappeared with a tap on the box

_Harry _turned to his past self "Just remember one thing – it'll all be worth it in the end" indicating his family.

Harry nodded although he thought; pity he wouldn't remember it if he was having his memory erased.

_Harry _got a hug from Molly, Sirius and Remus. Then said goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys finding it very hard when he got to Fred and finally got a hug from Tonks who told him to send her love to Teddy.

"I'm going to miss you all"

"_Harry _wise up, we'll be there in twenty five years" George said

"And I'm pretty sure we'll never be far" Fred added indicating himself, Remus, Sirius and Tonks.

_Harry _smiled at them all then with a tap of a wand was gone.

"I'm next" Lily said

"Of course" Al rolled his eyes "Can't be away from Dad for too long"

"Just because I'm his favourite" Lily stuck her tongue out

"You know your dad doesn't have favourites" _Ginny _said

"Of course we know that" Lily said rolling her eyes "We just know if he did it would be me" she grinned at Harry "Just remember that now"

"I'll try" he smiled "It was really great to meet you"

Lily beamed and with a crack she was gone.

"Roxy you go next" Al said

"Bye Dad" Roxanne gave her dad a hug "Remember that it will all work out okay in the end"

"Bye Roxy and thanks for the tips on the joke shop" Fred winked

"I'll miss you all" Roxy smiled and with that she disappeared

"I'm going to miss her" George said; he had grown quite fond of her

"It's not really goodbye" Al reminded him

"I know" George smiled

"Al, you go next then I'll follow" _Ginny _said

Al was gone in a crack.

_Ginny _gave her old self a hug and whispered in her ear "Don't give up, sometimes things are worth waiting on"

Ginny smiled back; from what she had seen in the past few days she knew her future self was telling the truth.

_Ginny _moved on to Fred giving him a huge hug "I miss you every day"

"Like I said I'm not ever going to be far" Fred smiled "And I hear Fred the second is just as bad as me"

_Ginny _laughed "If you get him, Roxy, James, Louis and Lils together, well honestly it never ends well"

"It doesn't help that George insists on giving them all mountains of merchandise from the shop to last them a week!" _Hermione _added smiling

_Ginny_ gave every member of the room another hug and said to Harry "If_ Hermione_ wasn't going to erase your memory I would be warning you to not act like a noble git but seeing as she is going to you I figured I'd just tell you that everything's worth it in the end"

She nodded to _Hermione, _waved goodbye to her family, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and a very confused Harry and tapped the box disappearing.

"What did she mean, don't act like a noble git" Harry asked

"You broke up with her at the end of sixth year to protect her from Voldemort; it didn't really make a difference as the Weasleys are Blood Traitors" _Hermione _shrugged

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" Hermione said

"It is" her older self replied

_Hermione _said her goodbyes and taking a deep breath said the memory charm, She edited the memories leaving behind the one thought in everyone's mind _"It's all worth it in the end, don't give up"_

Taking a deep breath she picked up the box, took a last look at her family – because really everyone in the room was her family – tapped the box and with a crack both her and the box returned to 2020.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story or reviewed it, it means a lot. I'm thinking of doing another story when James transports himself, Teddy, Lily, Albus and Rose to the summer of 1978 (The summer after the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts). I will do it if there's enough feedback and once I've got a bit further in my other series.<strong>


End file.
